This proposal is for an initial five year period of support to establish a T32/NRSA institutional NIH/NIDA Drug Dependence Epidemiology Training Program within the Michigan State University College of Human Medicine. The proposed training program director is Professor James C. (Jim) Anthony, a current NIDA K05 Senior Scientist. Also leading the program is Professor Naomi Breslau, an expert on epidemiology of tobacco smoking and dependence, as well as two Assistant Professors, Drs. Philip J. Reed and Hwan Chung, both of whom recently completed two years of NIDA-supported or oriented postdoctoral research training. The long term goal of this training program is to increase the number and quality of quantitatively adept epidemiologists with a career commitment for NIDA's mission in relation to epidemiological research on drug dependence syndromes and related suspected hazards of psychoactive drug use. The NIDA predoctoral trainees first complete 2-3 years of coursework with research apprenticeships in the MSU medical school environment, pass qualifying exams to establish candidacy for a PhD in Epidemiology, and then complete 2-3 years of dissertation research and final defense of a monograph-length thesis representing significant contributions of new scientific evidence with ramifications for theory. Postdoctoral trainees complete an individualized program of postgraduate research training of at least 2 years duration, with a greater balance of research collaborations. For PhD & PDF trainees who also seek an MSc degree in Epidemiology or an MSc in pre-clinical Pharmacology/Toxicology, a minimum of 3 coursework and on-campus study is required. Both predoctoral and PDF fellows work to assemble a portfolio of first-authored, published scientific articles, and to complete final drafts of their own investigator-initiated NIDA grant award applications and K01 career development plans. The proposed research training plan builds from the director's 15 years of experience as a successful T32/D43 training director at Johns Hopkins University. It includes scientific integrity and ethics training. The initial request is for one predoctoral trainee and one postdoctoral trainee, with growth to three predoctoral trainees and three postdoctoral trainees within five years. There is a plan for outreach to historically disadvantaged minority trainees; the MSU Department of Epidemiology and training program director have an excellent past track record of success in this regard. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]